


F is for Fudanshi, Fantasies and Flirtation

by Mafy_mod



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comedy, Fudanshi kuroko, M/M, how to use yaoi to make someone gay 101
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mafy_mod/pseuds/Mafy_mod
Summary: When entering high school, Kuroko Tetsuya came across yaoi manga and soon got hooked on the thought of two males getting involved in a romantic relationship with one another. Now, everywhere he looks, he sees fantasies of romantically involved students or secret affairs between two married men.The fact that he's a member of the basketball club and is constantly surrounded by muscled, sweaty and sometimes really touchy-feely males every single day of the week... Yes, that definitely doesn't help.Come a certain redhead by the name of Akashi Seijuurou who accidentally discovers this secret façade of his former teammate and steadily grows a certain curiosity towards the subject himself - though for completely different reasons from Kuroko.[AKA, this is the story of how Akashi made Kuroko gay for him through the power of yaoi and fangirling.]





	1. [A]ddiction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! One more "revival" is here!
> 
> The "adoptive parent" of this work is Pryzmat, who has gladly adopted this old-time favourite of theirs! Kudos should also go for Pryzmat for it, don't you think? ;3
> 
> If you're also interested in becoming an "adoptive parent" to one of my future fanfictions, please just contact me through the usual means (aka the links at the end of the chapter~).
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Ahhh! Haa... Haa... Hey... Where are you touching me!?” _

_ “I really want to put it in...” _

_ “Huh!? You’re saying that again!?” _

_ “It’s because you’re making too many naughty sounds...” _

_ “Hah... Wait... Mmnm... Ah... Your fingers... Stop... Ah!” _

Just for the record, Kuroko Tetsuya was  _ not _ watching porn – gay porn – while hidden in the confinement of his bedroom. How could he, since all he got was the sounds and the voices of two male voice actors playing out the roles of two characters of a manga through the means of a drama CD? There were absolutely no images involved in the CD if you were to listen to it alone and not accompanied by the original work. Well, not that he didn’t have both of them well stacked inside of his closet (no pun intended).

So, once again, and to make it even clearer, Kuroko was listening to a BLCD, headphones tightly covering his ears as he sat down at his desk, burning the hours of the night which he should have been using to sleep and get ready for more heavy basketball training in the early morning and afternoon the next day. His head, however, was far, far away from basketball right now – the only thing inside of his brain was the clear images that he could project there as he listened to the seiyuus moaning and gasping, slippery and squishy sounds in the background complementing the erotic scene.

“Haa... If only the manga had been as explicit as the drama CD...” sighed Kuroko, softly taking the headphones from his head and settling it on his desk. He quickly took the CD from inside of his laptop and opened up his browser, aimlessly surveying the news over new releases in the BL section of several publishing companies. “Hm... Nothing really eye-catching in Gush... What about Be x Boy?”

Okay, so Kuroko had a second, this one secret, addiction other than basketball. One that was far darker, far more consuming and expensive... far more impossible to say out loud without receiving judging stares from those that got to know about it.

Kuroko Tetsuya, in the midst of his perpetual expressionless demeanour and serious approach towards basketball – the most important thing in his life –, was what could be called a fudanshi, a boy who liked to read, watch and listen to the genre denominated as yaoi or BL – boys love – in the manga and anime universe. From manga to anime, from drama CDs to visual novels, even going as far as to fill box after box with the most diverse range of doujinshis and decorating the shelves of his closet with merchandize of BL-related series, Kuroko was most likely the biggest closeted fudanshi on Earth.

And why, you ask, did he consider himself such? Because he only came across yaoi a couple of weeks before he entered high school – he was now in the middle of his second year of high school and had to resort to short part-time jobs in between his intensive basketball practice and classes in order to support his expensive addiction.

He barely had hidden spots in his bedroom where he could keep his exponentially growing collection and he had even started resorting to renting a PO box to temporary keep some of his most risky manga volumes and doujinshis while he thought up some sort of new hideout for them due to lack of space.

That was the first sign that his addiction was starting to border the unhealthy label.

The second sign was the growing differences in how he viewed the world around him.

-.-

“Hyuuga-senpai, I heard you got news from Kiyoshi-senpai!” said Furihata Kouki, a bright smile on his face as he approached the glasses-wearing older male. “How has the rehabilitation after his surgery been going?”

“Well... I guess it’s going well. Still a long way to be fully recovered, though,” answered Hyuuga Junpei, quickly adjusting his glasses before he crossed his arms over his chest. “It annoys me that I’m going to say these words out loud but... Unfortunately, there’s no way he will return to Japan in time to play with us once again. Even if we weren’t third years, it would still be quite hard for him to return and get to play basketball in Seirin.”

“I see...” acknowledged Furihata, his shoulders slumping down just the slightest. “You seem to miss him quite a lot, Hyuuga-senpai.”

“Wha—!? T-There’s no way I miss that big idiot!!” roared Hyuuga as soon as the brunette’s sentence reached its end. “He’s simply a valuable player to Seirin since his playing style is compatible with the rest of the team. He’s got quite the talent as a basketball player, after all.”

_ That’s what Hyuuga-san said but... _ , inwardly mumbled Kuroko, observing and listening to the conversation between his two teammates from a distance as he gulped down a refreshing sports drink from afar.  _ Hyuuga-san was definitely *deep* with Kiyoshi-san. The reason why Kiyoshi-san managed to convince Hyuuga-san to join the basketball team was that he used his body to sway Hyuuga-san into staying by his side, satisfying fully his needy body that was misguided during the brief period where he acted as a delinquent. During the nights where they stayed longer for practice purposes, they used the opportunity to spread their lovemaking spots to the entirety of the gym and locker room area, leaving no place unmarked with their cu— _

“Kuroko, are you feeling okay?” asked Kagami Taiga all of a sudden, an eyebrow slightly arched as he motioned his hand towel towards the bluenette. “You just spilt half of your sports drink over yourself and didn’t even notice it, simply staring away into the distance.”

“Eh...?” interjected Kuroko, blinking his eyes several times as he exited fantasy world and returned to reality. When he indeed felt a moist sensation all over his chest and crotch area, he noticed that he had tilted his bottle not on his mouth but on open-air, spilling the fresh drink over his own body rather than the insides of his mouth. “Ah...!”

“Is practice being too intense for you today?” asked Kagami once again, dropping his towel on top of the bluenette’s head and then sitting down on the floor next to him. “It’s unusual to see you spacing out like that.”

“Ah, no, I’m fine,” hurriedly answered Kuroko, readily picking up the towel being offered to him and trying to take the most liquid possible from his training clothes. “I just—“

_ Befell once again under the curse of my deviant homosexual fantasies. _

“—got curious over how Kiyoshi-san is faring due to having heard Furihata-kun and Hyuuga-san talking about him,” continued Kuroko, albeit the words resounding inside of his brain were totally different from what he was vocalizing.

“When Alex calls me, she gives me some information about Kiyoshi-senpai so I’m not that surprised about hearing Hyuuga-senpai commenting about his condition,” leisurely said Kagami, taking one more swing to his own drink and then settling it right back in between his legs. “She told me that they talk on the phone and Skype every week, two or three times depending on how busy Hyuuga-senpai is with school and practice.”

_ I bet they do more than talking during those phone and video calls,  _ inwardly mumbled Kuroko, using the towel to wipe in a masked way the small knowing smirk on his lips by using the sweat running down his features as an excuse.

“Speaking of which, aren’t you supposed to meet with the other guys from Teikou today after practice?” asked Kagami, switching his gaze back to the bluenette. “I think Ahomine mentioned something about Akashi and Murasakibara coming to Tokyo today to spend the weekend here and do some sort of thing for their teams.”

“Yes, they’re both coming to Tokyo for a couple of days,” acknowledged Kuroko, giving a couple more of rubs with the towel to his shirt to try to lessen the stain on the fabric. His hand came to a complete stop all of a sudden, however. “Wait, it was Aomine-kun who told you about this and not me? When did that happen?”

“Ah... Um... We sort of spent last Sunday playing one-on-one in this neighbourhood’s court...” mumbled Kagami, rubbing the back of his neck as he averted looking directly to the smaller male. “When both of us were dead tired from playing the whole day, Aomine ended up staying for dinner and sleeping over on my apartment.”

_ “So, what do you say, Kagami? The one who scores 50 points first gets to be on top today?” _

_ “Game on! Don’t come crying to me after I put you moaning my name back at my place.” _

_ “Not if I’m the one *deep* you senseless until morning comes.” _

_ “Hah? Last time I checked, it was you who was gladly swallowing my *deep* on the genkan area of my apartment when we made this bet last Sunday, Aomine.” _

_ “Then let’s call it ‘paying you back’ because I’ll make you do the same tonight.” _

“—ko! Kuroko!”

“Eh?” interjected Kuroko, once again being released from fantasy world by the constant calling of his name. “What is it, Kagami-kun?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Kagami, an eyebrow once again arched on his brows as he peered over to the bluenette with a worried pair of red eyes. He yanked the towel out of his hands and quickly stuffed it against his face. “Your nose just started bleeding all of a sudden.”

“Ah...” Softly, Kuroko departed the soft fabric from his face, a small stain of red on the redhead’s towel. Clearing his throat in a masked way, Kuroko gave a quick bow with his head towards the taller male still looking over in his direction with a half conflicted expression. “I’m sorry.”

“Why the heck are you apologizing?” Quickly yanking the towel out of the bluenette’s hands for a second time, a frown appeared in Kagami’s features as he picked himself up and got ready to return to practice after the short break they had all taken. “It’s nothing new to see you getting a nosebleed during practice, isn’t it?”

_ You have no idea, Kagami-kun. You really don’t..., _ inwardly cringed Kuroko, also getting up from his sat down position after having put his bottle with just a tiny bit of sports drink in its usual place during practice time.

“But if you aren’t feeling in top condition, then ask Coach to let you leave early today,” continued Kagami, dropping the dirty towel to the floor and gulping down the rest of his cold drink before he started motioning over to the centre of the court, where the other players of Seirin basketball club were already gathered. “We can’t afford to let you fall sick or exhaust you to the point of half death with the approaching of Winter Cup, can we?”

“That’s true,” acknowledged Kuroko, a soft smile on his lips as he bumped his fist on the one outstretched over in his direction. “But I’m truly feeling okay. I just let my mind fly off to higher grounds for a little bit. I’m now back to my usual lively self.”

“Pfft! Yeah, right,” scoffed Kagami, giving a quick ruffle to the bluenette’s hair. “Don’t come crying to me if you pass out or start vomiting during the rest of practice time.”

“I-I won’t do any of the two...” mumbled Kuroko, puffing his cheeks just the slightest in a sulking motion over the redhead’s teasing.

_ Though there’s no guarantee about nosebleeds if you continued to say lines similar to the ones locked up in my imagination, Kagami-kun... _

-.-

With a quick flick of his wrist, Kuroko opened his foldable cell phone and took a peek at the time. He still had close to half an hour before the appointed time to meet with his former teammates. He had the necessary amount of time to pay a quick visit to one of his usual bookstores when it came to manga, mainly because it was in the same street as Maji Burger, the meeting spot – risky, even in his opinion, to visit such a bookstore with intentions to buy such things when it was so very close to one of the places that people he knew usually hung out at, but addictions were like this. Insane. Illogical. Dangerous.

The moment he entered inside of the bookstore and his body was positioned right in front of the big shelf dedicated to the BL genre, his teal eyes got stuck on the cover of the manga volume being featured as the latest hot release that month.

It was at times like these that his misdirection truly came in handy – that section had a couple of people, mainly girls happily squealing over the BL manga on sale, but his presence (a male high school student) had yet to be revealed to anyone around there. The automatic doors had probably only opened when he stepped inside the building because another customer was coming inside too at the same time as him. So, right now, Kuroko had 30 minutes to indulge himself in yaoi land.

“This is actually quite good... And it says here that it has multiple volumes featuring different couples all related to each other. It has also been adapted to drama CD...” mumbled Kuroko, his fingers softly turning page after page as his eyes greedily feasted on the story and drawings of the book. “It would have been better if they were to put the tsundere main character as the seme for once, though... Like it would happen with Midorima-kun and Takao-kun 80% of the times if they were a couple... I mean, just because tsundere characters are quite similar to cats, it doesn’t mean they have to be the uke all the time. Variety is something the BL genre is in dire need if they want to milk it dr—“

“Kuroko?”

“...!” Hearing his name being called by a familiar voice, Kuroko immediately whipped his head around and looked over in its direction. On the far end of that section, with a stack of novels in his hands, was Akashi Seijuurou, his head slightly tilted as he looked over in his direction, his red eyes switching between his face and the book being held on his hands. “Ah... Um... T-This is... not what it looks like...”

“I don’t even know what I’m looking at right now so what sort of conclusions do you think I’m having already?” pointed out Akashi, walking over in the bluenette’s direction. He softly put the pile of books on top of a stool, one used to help the customers reach the higher shelves, and gently took the manga being held in the completely frozen bluenette’s hands. “Hm... ‘Kirai Ja Nai Kedo’, huh... Quite the interesting literature choice you have here, Kuroko.”

“...” Gulping down hard, Kuroko didn’t remember ever fearing Akashi’s smiling expression as much as he did at this moment, the BL manga being put once again on his hands before the taller male got a new hold of the books to be taken home with him.

“Mind telling me more about it after we pay for our things?”


	2. [B]usted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "adoptive parent" of this work is Pryzmat, who has gladly adopted this old-time favourite of theirs! Kudos should also go for Pryzmat for it, don't you think? ;3
> 
> If you're also interested in becoming an "adoptive parent" to one of my future fanfictions, please just contact me through the usual means (aka the links at the end of the chapter~).
> 
> Enjoy!

“Just so we are clear, I am  _ not _ gay,” started Kuroko, nervously twirling the straw of his cold refreshment as he tried to keep looking directly at Akash. The redhead was silently reading the BL manga that he ended up being forced to buy with a completely passive expression on his face, even during the R18 scenes that the volume displayed. “I’m what can be called a Fudanshi, a male who has an interest in stories featuring homosexual relationships. It’s the male equivalent to Fujoshi, a female who has an interest in stories featuring homosexual relationships.”

“...”

“However, just because I enjoy reading that genre, it doesn’t mean that I’m gay myself,” continued Kuroko, growing more and more nervous at the constant silence coming from Akashi. “I simply like those types of stories. They’re fun and emotional, most of the time filled with never-ending rollercoasters of events that bring the characters ultimately to a happy ending together. I’ve never been in love with another male and I don’t view them in such ways, with the exception of shipping them with each other inside of my head. So... What I mean is...”

“I haven’t said anything yet. Why are you already acting so defensive about it, Kuroko?” interrupted Akashi, softly closing the manga and putting it back on top of the table of the family restaurant they decided to go to in order to speak with each other without the possible appearance of any of their other former teammates. He actually had the delicacy to turn the cover of the book towards the surface of the table.

“But... it’s weird, isn’t it? For a guy to have an interest in this sort of thing... it’s definitely weird...” mumbled Kuroko, dropping his gaze to the table as the movements of his hand came to a total stop.

“Do you think that the type of relationships that you read about are weird?” asked back Akashi, leaning his back on the cushioned seat and picking up his cup of cappuccino. He gave a quick sip to the piping hot drink and settled it back on the table, deciding to wait a bit more for it to cool down.

“Of course not,” readily denied Kuroko, lifting his head once again and looking directly to the redhead. “I have absolutely no problems with homosexuality. How could I have if I spend 95% of my free time reading BL manga, watching BL anime, listening to BLCD and acquiring merchandize related to all of those previous ones? The problem doesn’t lie on the type of relationships that I read about but how much I’m into them. Your first thought when you saw me holding that manga was probably that I was gay, right? Well, I’m not, and yet... I still enjoy this genre.”

“Why do you call it weird, then?” pointed out Akashi, giving a quick shrug with his shoulders as he picked up the cup once again. “It’s something you enjoy doing and it’s not like it’s hurting or bothering anyone, right? There are hobbies far worse than... reading books featuring homosexual relationships whose main target is females.”

“If you want to laugh, please hurry up and laugh once and for all, Akashi-kun,” grudgingly mumbled Kuroko, taking a hold of his drink and finally starting to relish on the coldness of the juice.

“No, it’s not that,” said Akashi, still trying to contain the laugh that was starting to crawl up his vocal cords. He softly cleared his throat and adjusted his sat down position, feeling that his self-control over his current amusement would slip out of his grasp if he didn’t do such. “I just never thought that you would have a hobby like this, Kuroko. I’m not trying to mock you or anything along those lines, it just really came out of the left-field, to find you in a bookstore reading a manga that can only be called pornographic.”

“Uhh... I’m already well aware that I’m a closeted pervert, you don’t need to rub it in my face,” groaned Kuroko, settling his glass back on the table and letting his body slid down the chair just the slightest. “As you said, it’s not like I’m hurting or bothering anyone with this hobby of mine. Could you please forget what you just discovered about me and bury this topic of conversation for the rest of our lives?”

“If that’s what you want,” acknowledged Akashi, giving one more gulp to his hot beverage. “So, what exactly has Midorima to do with this manga that you just bought?”

“I-I-I thought you just said that this conversation was over!” yelped Kuroko, his entire face bursting into a dark red blush. Really, now... Just how much had Akashi overheard of his voiced out musings?

“I simply said that I would stop questioning you about why you have this hobby and how foreign it is to see a usually completely expressionless Kuroko holding a pornographic manga in the middle of a bookstore, surrounded by girls emitting high pitched squeals while reading the same type of pornographic books that you were,” said Akashi, a mischievous smirk on his lips. “I never said that I wouldn’t question you further on what exactly this hobby and pornographic books of yours consist of.”

“P-Please stop calling them pornographic...” beckoned Kuroko with a hushed voice, his eyes carefully surveying their surroundings to see if anyone had just heard the words being spewed.

“Is Midorima perhaps also into this sort of thing?” asked further Akashi, ignoring completely Kuroko’s request and simply proceeding with the conversation. This visit to Tokyo was turning out to be much more productive on a personal level than he would have thought possible, mainly because he came there with purposes more related to Rakuzan’s basketball team than for his own volition.

“A-As far as I’m aware, he isn’t,” answered Kuroko, after having released a soft sigh and resigned himself to his fate. “I simply ship Midorima-kun with Takao-kun.”

“Ship?” repeated Akashi, tilting his head in incomprehension – never once had he heard such a word in this type of context. No, he probably wasn’t even understanding the type of context it was being said under.

“Shipping is... um... Have you ever read a book and thought, ‘Oh, these two characters would be such a cute couple’ even though they have absolutely no romantic relationship in canon?” tried to explain Kuroko, uncertain of how exactly he could explain such a feature of his hobby without leading Akashi to think of him as an even bigger pervert than he most likely already thought of him. “Shipping is when you believe that those characters are indeed in a relationship with one another, even if not officially pointed as such. And shipping can be done with whether fictional characters or real-life people. For example, members of bands, idols or celebrities. It’s pretty much up to our imagination.”

“So... Your imagination makes you believe that Midorima and Takao are in a relationship with each other?” inquired further Akashi, an eyebrow slightly arched as he intently observed Kuroko.

“Ah... Well... Yes...” ended up confessing Kuroko, a new blush appearing on his cheekbones at voicing out one of his delusions to another human being for the first time ever since he had become a closeted fudanshi. “But I’m very well aware that the two of them aren’t in that type of relationship in reality! It’s just my fudanshi brain that sees it that way... I mean, how could I not, when Midorima-kun started smiling and cooperating with his new team ever since Takao-kun showed up in his life? The way Takao-kun is constantly teasing Midorima-kun and calling him ‘Shin-chan’ is also pretty much a red flag that tells others that their relationship is not that of only partners in basketball. Midorima-kun trusts Takao-kun unconditionally, in such a strong fashion that he has entrusted him the role of making the connecting pass for him to score his 3 point shots. No matter how good of a basketball player Takao-kun might have been, Midorima-kun’s pride would never allow such a role to be taken by someone who wasn’t extremely dear and important to him.”

“I see...” acknowledged Akashi with a soft nod of his head. He actually couldn’t really see whatever it was that Kuroko saw in the friendship and partnership between Midorima and Takao, but it wasn’t now that he would question him over it. Not when the conversation was starting to take such an entertaining direction. “Are Midorima and Takao the only people that you... ah, ship?”

Kuroko couldn’t help but snort at that question, a glint of enthusiasm appearing on his teal eyes even though his features remained as passive as always. “Have you seen Kise-kun’s relationship with Kasamatsu-san? Kise-kun is totally the doggy seme that wags his tail around the older uke in hopes to get his attention and love in return. And he also used to do the same thing with Aomine-kun during our middle school days. Though, in my opinion, Aomine-kun would take the position of power bottom if paired with Kise-kun. In the eventuality of being with Kagami-kun, it would be a reversible relationship, one where they challenge one another constantly over who would take the top position in the bedroom, again and again, never getting tired of playing those bets out. Neither Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun likes to surrender control when it comes to that. Kagami-kun's brother-like relationship with Himuro-san is also a case to keep an eye on. Their rivalry while viewing themselves as family is something that could very well lead to a more physical relationship in the future, especially if they were to try to break their brotherly ties with one another once again. Murasakibara-kun is the only factor that puts a stop on that fantasy, since he won’t ever give his precious ‘Muro-chin’ to anyone, not when he is such a sweet treat in the bedroom, being acquainted with techniques learned during his stay in America. And then we would have Nijimura-san and Haizaki-kun’s borderline-to-BDSM relationship, with Nijimura-san showing his love towards the misbehaving kouhai with extreme rough play.”

“...”

Never once during the five years he had known Kuroko had Akashi heard him speak so much without giving the listeners the opportunity to interrupt his speech. In his teal orbs also remained the exact same fiery glint he had whenever he was playing an intense basketball match against a strong team. The way Kuroko unrestrictedly spoke of all the fantasies usually kept locked inside of his imagination, a certain fondness in the sound of his voice, told Akashi that this hobby had the same amount of importance to his life that basketball had – most likely it had become his refuge from his daily life, an escape from the constant physical and mental stress of school life and basketball practices and championships.  _ This is a discovery far too great to let it simply slip between my fingers. _

“What about me?”

“Eh?” interjected Kuroko, the bubble of imagination being burst with that question.

“Who do you ship me with, Kuroko?” asked Akashi, a completely neutral expression on his features as he tried to keep his true amusement and inner machinations hidden deep inside of his brain.

“Is that something you should be asking about yourself?” deadpanned Kuroko. He took a new hold of his refreshment and put the straw in his mouth, intently observing Akashi for a couple of seconds as he slurped the drink. “I would say Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun and Nijimura-san during our middle school days, later on with Mayuzumi-san during your present high school period.”

“You would say?” repeated Akashi, tilting his head at the way the bluenette had started giving him an answer towards the unusual question that he apparently put forward.

“Um... To be honest, I never really shipped you with anyone else,” confessed Kuroko, averting looking straight to Akashi as if his answer was something that would disappoint his former teammate. “I wonder why? I can even ship Kagami-kun with Nigou if he were to suddenly take on a human shape. But never once did I think about you being in such relationships with someone else.”

_ Yes, this is indeed the greatest discovery ever, _ inwardly said Akashi, a soft smirk starting to tug at the corner of his lips.  _ I will forever praise humankind for the invention of the literary genre denominated as yaoi. _

“Then what about yourself?” asked Akashi all of a sudden, motioning his upper body forward and putting his elbows on top of the table, his fingers entwining in one another so that he could rest his chin on them. “Who do you ship yourself with, Kuroko?”

“I-I already told you that I’m not gay, Akashi-kun,” almost yelped Kuroko, his face once again getting inflamed by a dark red blush. “I said that I don’t think about other males in that way with the exception of shipping others. And I mean ‘others’, not ‘myself with others’.”

“Oh, I see,” acknowledged Akashi, his mischievous smirk now plastered on his lips in an obvious display. “So, even though you ship Kise with Kasamatsu-san, it’s not like you ship yourself with him, even if you used to be his mentor in basketball.”

“Wha—“

“Or, even though you ship Aomine with Kagami...” continued Akashi, his amusement growing exponentially as he saw the growing blush on the bluenette’s features, getting a shade so close to his own hair colouring that it was giving him a fulfilling sense of possessiveness towards Kuroko with that small feat. “It’s not like you ship yourself with them, even if Aomine is your former light and Kagami your current one, two basketball players that make a shadow like you shine brighter than any other player on the court, even if never seen by others.”

“Ugh...”

“Even Midorima, who went out of his way to bring you your lucky item during your birthday every single year since our middle school days, or Murasakibara, who always made question of sharing his snacks and sweets with you,” added Akashi, motioning his upper body even further and shortening the distance between him and Kuroko, even if the table still remained in between them. “And then... What about me? I was the one who discovered your talent and helped you create your basketball style, not to mention getting you inside of Teikou basketball club’s first branch and enabling you to play together with all of the previously mentioned males. Aren’t you quite the popular one, Kuroko?”

“Ugh... L-Like I said... I don’t ship myself with anyone...” mumbled Kuroko, unable to look over in Akashi’s direction due to both the words he was saying and the shortened distance between their upper bodies. “I-I don’t even think it’s possible to ship yourself with another person since that would mean you were in love with them. Or at least have a crush.”

“Yes, I can see where you want to get at with that one,” acknowledged Akashi, giving a couple of soft nods with his head as he settled his back on his seat once again. “Then why don’t I ship all of these pairings for you?”

“Why would you want to do such a thing, when you weren’t even aware of what shipping is a couple of minutes ago?” asked back Kuroko, an eyebrow getting slightly arched as he gathered the necessary courage and took a peek at Akashi.

“Your passionate speech made me grow a certain interest in the subject since I’ve never seen you being so talkative or immersed in something other than basketball,” teasingly said Akashi, drinking the rest of his cappuccino, which had become lukewarm by now.

“That’s such weird reasoning that I don’t even know where to start,” deadpanned Kuroko. Releasing a soft sigh, he shyly dropped his gaze back to his drink, small droplets of water on the glass surface due to the coldness. He didn’t know that it was that embarrassing to be aware of being the target of romantic homosexual relationships with people he was so familiarized with – it made him actually send a silent apology to every single real-life person he had shipped so far since he had become a fudanshi. “Besides... You wouldn’t be able to ship me with all of the above since you are included in the list.”

“That won’t be a problem,” acknowledged Akashi, straightening the empty cup on the serving plate as his brain delved deeper and deeper on the growing plans swimming around his amused brain.

_ I’ll make question of turning fantasy into canon for you, as far as it concerns that ship in particular. _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read more chapters and more fanfictions, including the ones Ao3 has deleted, go [here](https://mafyswritinghut.blogspot.com/). (construction ongoing)  
New blog with all fics, chapters, webnovels and explanations why I decided to not even put a fight and leave Ao3 instead.


End file.
